Pirates Life To Letters
by Outcast-Gangland 9
Summary: His dream to sail the vast sea was in his grasp but he didn't know how long it would last His secret, his stupid damn secret could ruin everything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters at all.  
This is a yaoi story so if you're not a fan or something like that you don't have to read.  
Hope you enjoy it.  
_**

To: Akemi  
_From: Naruto Uzumaki  
February 26, 1726  
_

_ I have set sail just yesterday. Captain Sasuke had asked me to join me. I'm now on the Sharingan vessel. I send my regards for I don't know when I'll be back. I'm finally on the journey I've always had dreamt about. I'll be sailing the seven seas. I'm writing to you under the candlelight in my quarters. The sea is so calm. It's rocking its sons and daughter to sleep. Please Akemi can you say good-bye for me to the old man and Ayme, also my friends. But I say good-bye to you especially, Akemi, Caring, but strong Akemi. Thanks for caring and believing in me and my dreams I still hold. I have to go; Kiba had just come in with a hook through his nose asking me to help him take it out. How does that happen I don't know? I'll try to send you more letters Akemi._

Until then,  
Naruto Uzumaki  
__  


"Kiba you idiot a hook is for fish not smelly old mutts"  
Kiba held the hook trying to get it out, he whimpered when the hook didn't budge. He groaned in despair.  
Naruto had his arms crossed, look at Kiba with a 'really' face. Naruto walked towards him and grabed the hook and started to pull it out. Tugging would hurt, so he tried to slip it through the new made hole in Kibas nose.  
5 minutes later the hook was out and a Kiba in pain was on the floor trying to stop the bleeding.  
Naruto sighed and handed him a piece of cloth that he had ripped from his blanket. Thankfully Kiba held it on the wound.  
Kiba looked up and smiled "Thanks man" he said standing up "I thought the stupid evil hook would stay in there forever, that would suck if that happened" Kiba held out his hand, waiting. Naruto grabbed it and they shook hands "I owe you one"  
Naruto mouth moved into a smile, his fanged teeth shining. "By the way dog breath" he asked " How did that hook get into your nose?"  
Naruto suddenly held his hand to his mouth faking sock "O what I forgot, you're stupid enough to actually do that"  
Kibas ace turned red, angry at the teen who had just insulted him "Like you can talk about stupid fox face" "But… if you want to know I had slipped walking to my cabin and somehow a hook happened to break my fall"

Naruto laughed and soon after Kiba started to laugh too. Both friends looked at each other smiling.  
Kiba put his arm around Narutos shoulders "O yeah Captain wanted me to tell you that we will set sail at dawn"  
Naruto quirked and eyebrow "but I thought you came in here because of the hook problem" he said pointing to the bloody rag  
Kiba nodded "I did but when I was running to your cabin the Captain happened to be outside your door" Naruto opened his mouth to ask why but Kiba seemed to know and answered him "I don't know why the Captain was outside your cabin, he usually sends someone to tell the person so don't ask me why."  
Kiba walked towards the door still holding the rag. His triangle tattoos moved up when he smiled.  
He grabbed the rusty handle and turned it. Cold air slipped through making Naruto shiver.  
Kiba turned his head looking stared at the blond. "I'm happy Captain asked you to join the crew"  
Naruto couldn't believe it. Everyone never liked him. He just rubbed people the wrong way. Being loud was one of them.  
With that Kiba left the door closing softly.  
Naruto sighed and walked to him hammock. Slipping off his boots and setting them next to his bed/hammock, he layed down on the soft but rough materiel.  
He took the candle and blew it out  
Darkness covered the room moonlight casting down onto the wooden floor. Naruto lay there swinging back and forth. Whole new adventures a whole know life. His dream was finally coming true. His dream of sailing the vast sea. His eyes closed slowly, he was tired. 'What a long day' he thought  
Sleepiness over came him and he allowed it  
His dream was in his grasp but he didn't know how long it would last  
His secret, his stupid damn secret could ruin everything.  
_

**Was it good? Sorry if its short ill try to make it longer next time.  
Ill update as soon as I can. SO DON'T RUSH ME I CAN'T WORK WITH PEOPLE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! OK! ok.  
**


End file.
